Drabbles
by Kaci Brianna
Summary: A collection of [canon and AU] drabbles and oneshots based on various Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters/ships, each with a designated prompt.
1. Red: Seiner

**Prompt**: a colour (Red)  
**Pairing**: Seiner  
**Status**: Can be AU or Canon  
**A/N**: I found a list of prompts that I tagged on my Tumblr and I want to write more. Therefore: a series of drabbles and oneshots based off of Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters and pairings! I know I need to work more on So This Is Love (ugh I still hate that title tbh) but I figure this would be a neat thing to work on in between updates. Plus, I'd be able to work on it and update this more frequently than STiL.

* * *

It was routine at this point.

Seifer would yell at me, and I'd yell back. I would call him something offensive, and he would do the same to me. One of us would throw a punch, and the other would hit him back. It was an unspoken agreement that whatever he did to me I did back to him and vice versa, from arguing to fighting and back—but did that apply to _everything_?

It was a normal situation, all things considered: he and I saw each other, we bantered for a few minutes, he smacked me upside the head, and I punched him. It was habit at that point, you know? It was what we _did_.

But he didn't hit me back this time. He grabbed my arm, and then he pulled me close. He pulled me close enough that his cyan eyes were only inches from mine. I could see the thin dark blue rings around his irises. I could see the red mark that was now forming on his face, and I could see the blood coming from the new split on his lip. I could see up close the scar he'd always had, the one in between his eyes, the one he never spoke about even though it was what everyone commented on when they met him. And then he crushed his lips onto mine.

They were soft. He was being rough, but I didn't care. He moved his hand from around my arm to snake around my waist, and I could feel my stomach flip with nerves.

So I wonder: if the unspoken agreement said what he did to me I did back to him, did that justify my kissing him back?


	2. Being Underwater: Zemyx

**Prompt**: Being underwater  
**Pairing: **Zemyx  
**Status**: AU  
**A/N**: Well this one stumped me. Also, it's longer than a drabble. Like I said: these are drabbles and/or one-shots. No two- or three-parts. But no, this one stumped me because I couldn't figure out how to do it. Did I want it in Zexion's point of view, or Demyx's? Did I even want to do Zemyx, or did I want to do a completely different character? (You guys have no idea how much I wanted to do Axel, just for the irony.) Anyway, this is what went down. Sorry if it seems scatter-brained!

* * *

He told me that sometimes there were things he _had_ to do. He said every Tuesday at three AM, he would stop whatever he was doing and go to the twenty-four hour gym, the one with the indoor swimming pool, even if he was sleeping. He would wake himself up, grab his swimsuit, and he would leave for the pool.

He confessed he left at three AM for a reason, to make sure he was alone. "Quite frankly," he told me, "I don't have the time for friends between school, work, and family." That's not to say he didn't _have_ friends, but he rarely found himself with the time to hang out with them or stay with one of them overnight.

On any other day, I would have scoffed at the idea of him staying with me at home. Yes, we were friends, but we weren't _close_, really. _Maybe_ I thought he was attractive, and maybe I wouldn't have said _no_ to him if he asked to stay over, but the idea was ludicrous at best—that is, it _was_ until roughly noon, when he ran up to me, gasping for breath, just barely managing to say, "Zex—Zexion, I need—to crash—somewhere—" He explained to me how his kitchen caught on fire, something about the fan over his stove overheating and how the fire department told him to not return for a few days until they could get it sorted out.

When I was with him, I found it was almost like I drowning and he was the waves crashing over me. He talked so fast and so frequently that I could hardly get a word in, and he was constantly bouncing and jumping around, both physically and mentally. He'd grab my hand and drag me along beside him, and there were many times I crashed into his side or his back, and he'd grin apologetically, his blue eyes shining.

It was a date. He told me so. First he asked me if it was a date, but before I could answer, he answered his own question with an easy smile in my direction.

I fell asleep before he did, and when three in the morning came around, he softly prodded my arm. He said something about a pool and if I wanted to go with him, and I nodded tiredly, knowing he wanted me coming along but not fully understanding the implications. He waited patiently as I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes, and he smiled at me as I slipped my shoes on. He put his too-large coat on over my shoulders just before leaving.

Now fully awake, I watched as he swam around in the seemingly glowing chlorinated water. I watched as the water rippled over his skin, as his hair slicked back on his face when he reemerged for air. He talked to me when he wasn't underwater, his laughter echoing through the building.

After nearly an hour of him swimming, he came in close to the pool's edge, looking at me with a light in his eyes that I had never seen him with. He looked so _young_ in the water. He didn't look like a stressed twenty-one year old with a burnt down kitchen. He looked like a child, with a slightly immature glint in his eyes as he splashed his feet behind him.

"Hey, Zexion?" he asked me, resting his chin on his arms.

I hummed at him, looking in his blue eyes.

He looked at the rough concrete shyly, his feet slowing down. "This was a good first date, right?" he questioned.

I got up from my chair and cautiously lied down on my stomach in front of Demyx, knowing but not necessarily caring that the ground was newly wet and that his jacket was now soaking the liquid up. I inched forward, close enough that Demyx and I were looking at each other on eye-level.

"It was a good first date," I answered, leaning forward just enough to press a kiss to his lips.


	3. Waking Up: AkuRoku

**Prompt**: Falling asleep or waking up  
**Pairing**: Axel and Roxas  
**Status**: AU  
**A/N**: School's a pain, but here's something! Fear not, I _have_ actually been writing for STiL, but I also got 1.5 Remix. Can I just say that 300-something Days physically and emotionally pained me and I cried almost all of Thursday night?

* * *

There was just something about lying in his bed with him that made real life seem like a distant thing, something that didn't exist. Sleeping with him, and I mean this in the most innocent way possible, felt _right_; it felt like problems were things of fairytales and bad things were something parents told their children about to make them behave or eat their vegetables. There was just something about being held in his arms or sprawled over his mattress that made all the pains and heartaches I'd ever felt feel worth it.

As he groaned against the warm sunlight gleaming on his face, I found myself resisting a smile. One green eye peeked open and he scrunched his face at me, thought it might have been unconsciously against the bright light. "You're judging me," he stated simply, reaching towards his nightstand for his cigarettes and lighter.

Just as he took a drag, I moved closer towards him, snuggling close to his side like I always did when we were alone. "I always judge you," I remarked, and the corner of his mouth curved in a smirk. He raised an eyebrow and stared at me as I took the cigarette from his hand and inhaled, exhaling just after leaning in to kiss his lips.

He grinned just before bringing his free hand up to rake his fingers through his mess of tangled red hair. "I don't feel like getting up anytime soon, do you?"


	4. Getting Older: RiSo and AkuRoku

**Prompt**: Growing Older  
**Pairing(s)**: Axel and Roxas; Sora and Riku  
**Status**: AU  
**A/N**:_ I've got a more in depth update on the most recent chapter of STiL (chapter 7), but here's the gist of what's going to be going on: I have my online classes registered and I'm taking English III, so I really need to work on that everytime I have free time near a computer. I wanted to update this as well as STiL so you guys had something substantial from me while I'm probably going to end up taking a month before I update you guys again. I'm sorry for always being MIA, but school's supposed to come first. For regular updates to make sure I'm still alive, follow me on Tumblr. My link is on my page!_

* * *

Streamers littered the ceiling from left to right, dangling off of ceiling fans and over door frames like showers of beads when you entered through them. On every wall there was at least one banner that read, in alternating colours of red, blue, and black, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and included a crude picture of two men: one with a head of brown spikes and a grin, the other with a head of yellow spikes flinging themselves to the left and a frown, and both with big blue dots for eyes. Balloons were anchored down by books, plants, chairs, and even shoes, bobbing in the air innocently.

The room was full of bodies; fifteen, to be exact. First there was Axel, the mastermind behind the party, with bright red hair flying out behind him and almond-shaped green eyes. He was adorned with two full sleeves of tattoos and two purple inverted teardrops on his cheeks, along with several dozen piercings. As the boyfriend of the blonde birthday boy, one would expect nothing less than Axel as the man Roxas would spend his life with.

After Axel was Riku. With a tall physique, silver hair, and aqua eyes, he was more or less the complete opposite of his boyfriend, the darker haired of the two birthday boys. Unlike Axel, who was very obvious and open, Riku was quiet and reserved. He was the thinker, while Sora was the speaker of the pair.

Thirteen other people were standing anxiously in the living room: Kairi, Sora and Riku's best friend since childhood; Xion, Roxas's best friend; Namine, Kairi's little sister; Kadaj, Riku's younger brother; Reno, Axel's older brother; Demyx, Roxas's coworker and friend; Zexion, Demyx's longtime boyfriend; Hayner, one of Roxas's closest friends; Seifer, Hayner's sometimes-boyfriend; Pence, Hayner and Roxas's friend; Olette, Pence's girlfriend; Cloud, Roxas and Sora's older brother; and Leon, the boyfriend of Cloud.

Axel was the one who had thought of the idea of having a surprise birthday party for Sora and Roxas, who were both turning twenty-three. Riku, being the voice of reason, pointed out and made very clear that Roxas would resent and loathe him simply for making the suggestion, let alone actually following through. Yet Axel didn't listen, and instead called everyone he could think of, and they all agreed with him.

So now it was roughly eight o'clock at night and the sun had fallen behind the horizon, leaving an inky black sky in its place. Axel kept his eyes in the window, and when a pair of headlights shined through, he unnecessarily gestured behind him to the crowd of people gathered. "Okay, they're coming!" he said obviously.

Demyx laughed behind him. He pulled Zexion down behind the sofa, though the spikes of his blonde hair gave his position away, not to mention he lifted his face just enough that his wide, blue-green eyes were clearly visible. Cloud was telling Leon, "Sora's going to think this was the best idea ever; Roxas is probably going to castrate Axel…."

Axel, at the front of the room, flipped the light switches off and ducked behind the kitchen wall. He flailed his arms and whispered-yelled as loudly as he dared, "Shut the hell up! They're about to come in!" and miraculously enough, the patrons obeyed and hid where they could and where there was room. When the front door eased open, two clear tenors rang out.

"Has Axel replied to you at all today?" Sora asked Roxas, his voice coloured with worry.

"No, and if he doesn't soon I'm going to rip his balls off the next time I see him," he said calmly, and Axel, from him hiding place, widened his eyes in slight fear. In clear view of everybody but the birthday twins, he mimed one of them flipping the light switch on, proceeded by mouthing the words "Happy Birthday" with his hands cupping his mouth.

Sora laughed at Roxas. "Riku hasn't texted me, either. Come to think of it, no one's talked to me at all today. Did you know Cloud didn't even call? He always calls on our birthday."

"Mom called, though," Roxas said, and then he turned the light on, resulting in the momentary delay before everybody jumped up and shouted.

Sora, predictably, flung himself backwards, his blue eyes wide, but a grin was slowly unfurling across his face. Unsurprisingly, his eyes connected first with Riku, and he began laughing, doubling over and grasping onto Roxas for support. The blonde, however, looked supremely unamused. His eyes were wider than usual and he had a hand loosely closed around Sora's arm, but his face was setting deeper and deeper into a scowl.

His eyes found Axel quickly, largely due to the redhead standing so close to the door. The guests were quieting down from their laughter and were watching with bated breath to see what would happen next. Axel, with a grin that matched his boyfriend's glare, cleared his throat. "Surprise!" he exclaimed, waving his hands beside him.

Roxas's eyes narrowed as Axel's eyes widened. Sora, sensing his brother's growing frustration, grinned and leaned over Roxas's shoulder. "The sourpuss is just upset because he doesn't like being surprised." He paused, his eyes now raking over everyone in the room. Then he let go of Roxas and gave a yell of delight, running and crashing into Cloud's side.

"Cloud! We were just talking about you—and you never talked to us today, but you always talk to us—and you're here! We haven't seen you in years! And this must be Leon," he said, turning towards the tall brunette. "It's nice to finally meet you; I didn't think I'd ever be able to, because you guys live so far away."

He turned towards Roxas, who was still standing in the doorway, and Sora laughed. "Roxas! Cloud's here! With Leon!" he said unnecessarily, resulting in off-hand chuckles from everyone in the room.

Riku stepped forward to place his arms around Sora, his chin resting lightly on Sora's head. "Happy birthday," he murmured.

"Another year older, huh? One of these days I'll catch up to you," Sora replied, tilting his head up to smile at Riku. He pressed a quick, teasing kiss to the silver-haired man's lips before turning away and walking towards Roxas.

"I can't believe you did this," he mumbled to Axel, not looking him in the eyes. His arms were crossed across his chest, and he was attempting to blatantly ignore Axel's displays of affection.

"You know you love it," the redhead replied with a smile. He lifted a hand to tilt Roxas's head up to face him, and he kissed the blonde's forehead. "Come on," he murmured. "You and Sora have presents to open and cake and ice cream to eat."

Sora watched with a small smile on his own face as Roxas's eyes lit up marginally. The blonde turned around quickly and hugged Axel, burying his head in the taller man's chest. "Thank you," he said into Axel's shirt.

The night ensued with many off-key choruses of Harry Birthday, where everybody both tried and failed to fit both Roxas's and Sora's names in while singing, many plates of a crown shaped cake, and even more sea-salt ice cream popsicles than any normal gathering of humans could eat. The twins spent as much time with their brother as they could, but also spent as much time with their friends as their family. Though after several hours, soon the only people left were the twins, Riku, and Axel.

Sora was leaning heavily against Riku's side, his knees pulled up to his chest and his eyelids fluttering open and shut. He wore a content smile on his face. Riku rolled his eyes at the sight, but carefully stood and picked him up. "I think we're going to lie down," he told the blonde and redhead, "seeing as he can't keep his eyes open anymore."

"I can too," Sora slurred, though his attempt to open his eyes failed only a second after they'd successfully widened. He resituated himself against Riku, resting his cheek against the silver haired man's chest.

Then Roxas was left alone with Axel in the living room. Axel was sprawled across the couch, Roxas lying down nearly on top of him, his ear over the redhead's heart.

"Did you have a good night?" Axel asked, tracing small circles over the blonde's back.

Roxas grumbled, not giving any distinct answer.

Axel grinned, looking down at the top of Roxas's head. "I think that's a yes. Are you still mad at me for planning the whole thing?"

"No," Roxas answered grudgingly. He moved slightly to nuzzle his head in Axel's neck. "I think Sora enjoyed it more, though."

"Well," Axel sighed, "happy birthday, Roxas."

Roxas smiled into Axel's skin, breathing in the scent of firewood and cinnamon. "Thank you," he murmured.


	5. Getting Lost in a Book: Demyx

**Prompt**: Feeling of getting lost in a book  
**Character(s)**: Demyx  
**Status**: AU  
**A/N**: I actually wrote this prompt _and_ the next in one day! Go me! I'm glad I'm actually writing, but sadly not in the fics that need updating. I have written for STiL but I also started an Axel/Roxas oneshot as well as a Remus Lupin oneshot. (The second one is actually a thing I've wanted to write for ages but simply haven't had the oomph to actually write it.) Small update: I am rewriting my Smile oneshot. Completely rewriting it, I mean. I initially was just going to edit it, but I only made it halfway until I gave up, and now I'm just rewriting it. I'm changing a lot, but mostly to make the characters more, well, _in _character. If you'd read what's currently up, and please don't because it's horrible, you can tell without even asking that I wrote it before playing the games and that the characters are hideously ooc. So I'm rewriting it.

* * *

Demyx knew _why_ he was in time out: he'd snuck out to the pool when he knew he wasn't supposed to. Beyond that, he didn't listen to his mom when she told him to get out and back inside. When she threatened to call his dad was when he finally obeyed, and he was taken straight to his bedroom and was told to stay there until dinnertime, but it was only noon, and he didn't want to be stuck in there doing nothing for hours.

His biggest problem was that he rarely did anything that wasn't somehow related to music or swimming, and all of his instruments were in the playroom down the hall. Because of this, his room was void of most everything he enjoyed doing. Along the blue walls were drawings—courtesy of his little sister—posters of musicians and bands, and one large bookshelf half-full of books and novels.

So Demyx sulked. He tried many methods to fall asleep and all of them had failed; he sang at the top of his lungs, but his lack of music made it irksome; he even pleaded with his mom to allow him out of his bedroom but to no avail.

Finally Demyx was left to moodily sit on his bed, glaring at everything and nothing. His eyes raked over his posters and belongings in distaste. Upon glancing at his bookshelf, he rolled his eyes, but they then lingered over the rows of books. He thought of his best friend who spent more time with his face in a book than anything else. Out of the books he, Demyx, owned, Zexion had read nearly three quarters of them. Demyx's blue eyes rolled over the spines of books, eventually landing on one specific book he'd seen his friend with more times than he could count.

Heaving himself off of his bed, he crossed his room to the bookshelf and pulled out a purple and red spined book. If it was good enough for Zexion, the infamous bookworm, it was good enough for Demyx, he figured.

Flipping the first page open, Demyx gave a resigned sigh. As he read, however, he found himself enjoying the story. He devoured the first chapter in minutes and, despite his desire to remain angry, curiously continued onto the second chapter, and so on. In fact he found himself so invested in the book that he lost track of time, and it felt like only moments later that his mother knocked on the door, announcing dinner time.

When Demyx didn't immediately leave his room, his mother poked her head in, green eyes looking for her son and quickly finding him on his bed, head bent over the new pages, and she smiled.


End file.
